In the art of fuel cells, it has long been recognized that there are a number of gases, such as hydrogen and oxygen which are highly energetic fuels.
For many years, those working in the prior art have sought to establish and provide fuel cell structures which are particularly suitable for using selected gases as fuels. To the best of my knowledge and belief, all of those gas fueled fuel cell structures proposed and/or provided by the prior art have been wanting in one way or another and none has proven to be of practical utility. The above is particularly true in those instances where both the anode and cathode sides or sections of fuel cells are intended to utilize gaseous fuels. Typically, the fuel cell structures provided by the prior art in which gas or gases are used as fuel are extremely complicated and costly to make, maintain and operate. All such fuel cell structures of which I am aware have been characterized by weak and fragile parts and elements which render them unsuitable for a great number of practical applications and use. Further, those fuel structures of which I am aware often include and are dependent upon large, complicated and costly gas handling support systems and are such that they cannot be made and provided in a small and compact form which might lend them to being put to practical use and/or commercially exploited.